Sweet Nature Precure!
Sweet Nature Precure! (スイートネイチャープリキュア!, Suuīto Neichā Purikyua! ) is the first fan series written by Lightning-chan. The season revolves around the legendary guardians of nature, Precure, who have been chosen to save Nature Kingdom from Pollution's destruction. The series motifs include nature and a little bit of elements. Sweet Nature Precure! has a direct sequel called Super Sweet Nature Precure! which has the same motifs as the original. It also has multiple special stories that were unreleased as well. Story Kato Sora is a 14 year old girl who loves to play soccer for her school! One day, she meets Tokui Emiri, a shy girl who loves nature and founded the Nature Club at their school. When hanging out in the park, Sora runs into 2 fairies named Skyla and Cookie who have run away with the remaining Nature Key. A mysterious man soon appears looking for the final Key so his master can pollute the entire world with the power of the keys. Suddenly, Sora transforms into Cure Lightning, one of the legendary Precure! Emiri soon joins her as Cure Ginger and together, they have to retrieve the Nature Keys in order to save Nature Kingdom! They are later joined by Cure Thunder and Cure Storm. Characters Cures * [[Kato Sora|'Kato Sora']]' '(加藤 そら, Kato Sora) ''Sora is a cheerful, and friendly girl and is the star soccer player on the school's team. Sora also LOVES ice cream and will eat it at any moment possible. She is also weak in academics and is known to be clueless from time to time but she is always trying her hardest. Her Precure alter ego is '''Cure Lightning '(キュアライトニング, Kyua Rationingu), who controls lightning and represents the forces of nature. * Tokui Emiri '(得意 英美里, ''Tokui Emiri) Emiri is a somewhat shy girl and the founder of the school's Nature Club. She is very sweet and great in academics, but lacks in sports. Emiri loves nature and dreams of protecting the environment when she is an adult. Her Cure alter ego is '''Cure Ginger (キュアジンジャー, Kyua Jinjā) ''who represents the scents of nature and controls bubbles of mist. * [[Morino Suzuko|'Morino Suzuko']]' (森の すずこ, Morino Suzuko) Suzuko is a super smart girl in the same year as Sora and Emiri. She is most fond of math and helps out the Math Club from time to time. Suzuko was formerly part of Pollution as the soldier, 'Naru '(なる, Naru) but came to her senses after battling with Lightning and decided to become a Precure. Because of her dark past, Suzuko has a very hard time letting go and accepting what happened but is happy her friends have forgiven her. Her Cure alter ego is 'Cure Thunder '(キュアサンダー, Kyua Sandā), who controls clouds and represents the strength of nature. * [[Fujino Rei|'Fujino Rei ']]( 富士の レイ, Fujino Rei) Rei is a 14 year old who moved from the countryside to work at her aunt's ice cream shop in the city. Rei often appears to be cool and cold, and she is a big tsundere according to Sora. Even though she is cold, Rei is actually very kind but she can also be stubborn and independent. Rei knew one of the older Precure as a child and was also attacked by one of Pollution's soldiers. Her Cure alter ego is '''Cure Storm (キュアストーム, Kyua Sutōmu), who controls wind and represents the life of nature. Mascots * [[Skyla|'Skyla']]' '( スカイラ, Sukaira) ''Skyla is Sora's fairy partner. She is protecting the remaining Nature Key and is good friends with Cookie. Skyla is very sweet and has given advice to Sora whenever she's sad. Skyla ends her sentences with "~skulu". * [[Cookie|'Cookie']]' (クッキー, Kukkī) Cookie is Emiri's fairy partner. He has a big appetite and is very fond of sweets. At times he can be stubborn, but he really loves Emiri and wants to be nicer to her. He ends his sentences with "~cuku." * [[Splash|'''Splash]]' '(スプラッシュ, Supurasshu) Splash is Suzuko's fairy partner. He appears after she decides to become a Cure and helps save her after she was taken away by Negative. Splash tries his hardest to make Suzuko happy and he wants to help her forget about the past and move on. He ends his sentences with "~shu." * [[Cloudia |'Cloudia ']] (?) Cloudia is Rei's fairy partner. She is younger than the other 3 fairies so she is very immature and can be a little whiny. She ends her sentences with "~culu." Villains Others Items Locations Trivia Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:Sweet Nature Precure! Category:Series by Lightning-chan Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Prequels